lovly Life
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Severus Snape kämpft mit den üblichen Sachen. Seine Frau will ein Kind von ihm, und dann kommt auch noch Weihnachten fluff


__

Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld...

_**Hab die Story auf M geratet, wegen einer Beischlafszene. Sonst ist es aber eigentlich harmlos**_

_**Lovly life**_

Die Mittagssonne kämpfte sich mühsam durch das verschneite Kerkerfenster und strich liebevoll dem dösenden Lockenkopf durchs Gesicht, welcher aus Protest sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog. Die Kerkertür wurde mit einem Quietschen geöffnet, und ein verschneiter Zaubertrankmeister schritt hinein.

„Mine, immer noch nicht aufgestanden?", sagte Severus stirnrunzelnd, als er seine Stiefel in die nächste Ecke beförderte.

„Wieso, wie spät ist es denn?" murmelte eine schläfrige Stimme aus dem Deckenhaufen und ein paar honigfarbige Augen kamen zum Vorschein.

„ viertel nach Zwei", seufzte ihr Gatte, während er seinen Schal um den Kleiderhaken wickelte.

„Was??? Viertel nach Zwei? Aber ich hatte doch Aufsicht für die Schüler, die nach Hogsmeade wollten!", sofort war Hermine hellwach und saß aufrecht im Bett.

„Mine, was meinst du, wo ich gerade herkomme?", sagte Severus mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und bewarf die eben noch Schlafende mit Schnee, den er von seinem Umhang strich.

„Igitt! Severus!!", protestierte Hermine und guckte ihren Gatten schmollend an.

Er hatte sich nach dem Krieg völlig verändert. Er lachte, er war nicht mehr so verbittert und er hatte sich ihr zuliebe die Haare lang wachsen lassen, welche auch immer artig zum Zopf getragen wurden. Allerdings behandelte er sie gelegentlich immer noch wie seine Schülerin und er war immer noch recht zynisch und dickköpfig, welches sich aber unter Hermines Einfluss deutlich gebessert hatte. Sie waren nun schon 3 Jahre verheiratet, und der Krieg gegen Voldemord hatte die Beiden zusammengeführt. Er sagte zwar gelegentlich immer noch, dass er ihr Vater sein könnte, aber sie lachte nur darüber. Ihre Eltern waren in den damaligen Sommerferien bei einem Überfall der Todesser getötet worden, doch Severus konnte seine ehemalige Schülerin retten. Seitdem waren sie unzertrennlich und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie Arithmantik auf Hogwarts unterrichten konnte. Albus und Minerva waren sehr erstaunt, dass ihr ehemaliger Schüler mit 38 Jahren nun endlich eine Frau gefunden hatte, die es sogar mit ihm länger allein in einem Zimmer aushielt, als Minerva und Albus zusammen.

„Nun guck nicht so schmollend, war das so schlimm?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während er seine 18 Jahre jüngere Frau begutachtete.

Sie war in dem letzten Schuljahr sehr aus sich herausgekommen und war sehr viel erwachsener geworden. Danach hat er sie fast vergessen, bis der Überfall auf eine Familie namens Granger geplant wurde. Er hatte sie aus den Händen von Avery unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand geholt und sie in den Grimauldplatz gebracht. Pettigrew bekam jedoch davon Wind und verpetzte ihn bei dem Lord, welcher Severus bis zum Tode gefoltert hätte, wäre Lucius nicht dazwischen gegangen. Lucius brachte ihn nach Malfoy Manior und stellte sich danach gegen den Lord, zusammen mit seinem Sohn. Von da aus apparierte Severus zum Grimauldplatz, um sich über die Gesundheit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu erkundigen. Viele waren in diesem letzten Kampf ums Leben gekommen, aber es wären mehr geworden, hätten einige Todesser nicht versucht Voldemord zu stürzen.

Ja, einige Todesser haben Voldemord gestürzt, Hand in Hand mit Harry Potter und dem Orden. Bellatrix an Harrys Seite gegen Lord Voldemord, Lucius gegen Avery... und doch waren so viele gestorben: z.B Hagrid, Flittwick, Ronald Weasley und zahlreiche Schüler und Muggel. Das dunkle Mal verschwand jedoch nie, weder bei ihm, noch bei Lucius, Rudolfus oder Draco. Es war einfach geblieben.

Ein Schlag mit dem Kissen holte Severus aus seinen Erinnerungen in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu, Severus Tristan Snape?!", fragte Hermine, die in seinem T-Shirt, welches sie als Nachthemd benutze, vor ihm stand.

Sie war nicht besonders hoch gewachsen und musste sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen um ansatzweise an die 1,96 Meter Körpergröße ihres Mannes heran zu kommen. Er war glatte 30 cm größer als sie, und da konnte sie machen was sie wollte. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl seine Schülerin zu sein, wenn sie versuchte ihn zu küssen.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu Hermine Samantha Jane Granger?", fragte Severus, der sie von oben herab musterte. Sie hatte darauf bestanden ihren Nachnamen zu behalten, als Andenken an ihre Eltern.

„Du bist gemein! Du weißt ganz genau, dass du mich nicht so angucken sollst! Natürlich habe ich dir zugehört, im Gegensatz zu dir!", schimpfte Hermine gespielt und piekste ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf die Brust.

„Na was hab ich denn gesagt?", sprach Severus spielerisch und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Weiß nicht und jetzt lass uns zurück ins Bett gehen, mir ist kalt!", maulte sie und zog ihn in Richtung Bett.

„Mine, Albus erwartet uns zum Mittagessen um drei! Wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn du dich noch umziehen willst", seufzte Severus und blieb einfach stehen.

„Nur 5 Minuten, bitte Severus.", flehte Hermine und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nichts da 5 Minuten, dann kommst du gar nicht mehr aus dem Bett.", lächelte er und hielt sie zärtlich am Handgelenk fest.

„Och nö...bitte.", nölte Hermine und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Dieser ließ kein Widerstand zu und hob sie kurzerhand einfach hoch. Nun saß sie wie ein kleines Kind auf seinem Arm und wurde Richtung Badezimmer getragen. Sie umschlang seinen Hals und sog gierig seinen Geruch ein. Er roch nach Schnee, Aftershave und ... nach Nougat.

„Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht mein Nougatshampoo nehmen sollst?", flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich glaube mindestens 1000mal, aber heute Morgen musste das schnell gehen, da eine gewisse Person nicht aus dem Bett gekommen ist, um die Aufsicht nach Hogsmeade zu führen.", sagte er ganz unschuldig und gab ihr einen Kuss zurück. Er ließ sie auf dem Badewannenrand nieder und wand sich ab.

„Beeil dich bitte, es ist schon 20 vor drei.", und mit diesen Worten machte er die Tür zu. Hermine seufzte auf und machte sich fertig.

Nach 25 Minuten war sie Klamottentechnisch fertig und sie gingen gemeinsam Richtung große Halle. Severus trug wie immer eine schwarze schwere Robe, während sie die Weihnachtsvariante vorzog. Hermine trug eine purpurne Robe mit weißen Stickereien. Severus meinte immer, wenn er die Robe sah, sie sehe aus wie Gilderoy Lockhart, doch das schlagartige rot werden ihrer seits konnte er sich nicht erklären. Severus kannte alle Abkürzungen im Schloss und so kamen sie fast gleichzeitig mit Minerva in die Halle.

„Ah, Severus, Hermine, schön euch zu sehen", sprach sie freundlich, was Severus jedoch nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte.

Hermine wusste, dass er Minerva zwar als Mensch sehr gern mochte, ihr durch sein Verhalten aber immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen machte, dass sie ihn gelegentlich in seiner Führung als Slytherinhauslehrer kritisierte. Minerva ließ sich neben Albus nieder und Hermine setzte sich neben Severus und Remus Lupin.

„Na Hermine, ausgeschlafen?" ,lächelte Remus ihr freundlich zu.

„Äh, ja... Woher weißt du das?", fragte Hermine empört und wurde Scharlachrot.

„Nun ja, äh Severus war heute Morgen bei mir und brachte mir meinen Wolfsbanntrank für die nächste Woche. Und da fragte er, ob es mir was ausmachen würde mit ihm deine Schicht zu übernehmen, da er sonst nicht wüsste, ob der Trank für den nächsten Monat rechtzeitig fertig sein würde, da ihm noch evtl. Zutaten fehlen würden."

„Das hat er nicht allen ernstes gesagt!? Er hat doch alle Zutaten im Überfluss!", sagte Hermine empört und wartete auf Antwort.

„Doch hat er gesagt. Er hätte mich auch einfach fragen können, ob ich mit wollte, aber es ist nun mal seine Art so zu fragen.", besänftigte Remus seine Sitznachbarin.

Er mochte das Pärchen sehr gerne und er gönnte es Severus aus vollem Herzen, dass er endlich eine Frau gefunden hatte. Sie hatte einen positiven Einfluss auf ihn, doch alles schaffte sie nicht an ihm zu ändern. Zum Beispiel seinen Stolz, andere zu fragen konnte, oder wollte er nicht ablegen. Aber auch er hatte sie verändert. Sie hatte Severus oft gegenüber noch eine kindliche Art, welches er aber durch seinen berühmten Blick, ihr ganz schnell austreiben konnte. Oder wie konnte es passieren, dass die sonst so zuverlässige Hermine Granger ihre Hogsmeade Aufsichtspflicht einfach verpennte? Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen.

Die meisten Schüler wussten von der Ehe, und die meisten waren Hermine auf Knien dankbar, dass sie ihn so gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Wenn die Schüler ihm jedoch Nachts während der Sperrzeit begegneten, hatten sie jedoch genau so viel Ärger am Hals wie früher. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, denn irgendwann musste Severus Snape ja mächtig Punkte abziehen, wenn nicht mehr in seinem Unterricht.

„Na Severus, was macht ihr denn heute noch so?", fragte Albus, während er die Weihnachtsdekoration in der Halle begutachtete.

Severus hatte darauf bestanden, das jedes Haus einen eigenen Weihnachtsbaum bekam, Der Weihnachtsbaum der Slytherins sah mit Abstand am Besten aus.

„Hm weiß noch nicht, vielleicht mit Mine nach Hogsmead gehen.", sagte Severus, während er seinen Kaffee trank.

„Weißt du denn schon was du ihr schenken wirst?", fragte Albus mit einem unschuldigem Lächeln.

„Worauf willst du hinaus Albus?", fragte Severus forsch und ahnte schlimmes.

„Nichts, ich wollte nur mal wissen, was du ihr schenken wolltest.", meinte Albus unschuldig und er fand plötzlich seine Serviette höchst interessant.

Der Tränkemeister zählte 2 und 2 zusammen und ahnte das Albus auf Hermines Kinderwunsch anspielte, den er ihr immer verweigerte.

Der Tag verging wie im Pfluge und als Hermine mit Severus aus Hogsmead kam, war die Nacht schon herein gebrochen. Hermine gönnte sich erst mal ein heißes Bad, während Severus sich an seinen Schreibtisch begab und noch einige Aufsätze korrigierte. Es war schon spät, als Hermine aus dem Bad kam und eine Dampfwolke ihr folgte. Severus saß noch immer hoch konzentriert am Korrigieren, sodass er Hermine nicht hörte, die langsam sich von hinten näherte.

„Severus, kommst du mit ins Bett? Es ist schon spät", flüsterte sie ihm von hinten ins Ohr, während sie ihn von hinten umarmte.

Er lehnte sich nach hinten, sodass sein Kopf auf ihrem Brustbein lag. Sie guckte nach unten und ihre nassen Haare strichen ihm durch sein müdes Gesicht. Durch ihr weißes Nachthemd zeichnete sich sanft ihr Körper ab und sie roch stark nach Rosen. Hermine gab ihm einen langen Kuss und forderte ihn damit auf, ihr zu folgen. Seufzend erhob er sich und legte seine Schreibfeder nieder.

„Ja ja ich komme ja schon", sagte Severus und ließ sich mitziehen. Mit einer Handbewegung losch er das Licht und schloss die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Severus umarmte Hermine sanft von hinten, während sie vor dem Spiegel versuchte ihr Haar zum Zopf zu binden. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und wartet ungeduldig.

„Severus bitte, ich brauch nur noch 2 Sekunden", ermahnte Hermine den Zaubertrankmeister, der ihr ungeduldig ins Ohr pustete.

„Mine, die zwei Sekunden sind um.", meinte er ganz unschuldig und mit einem Mal hob er sie hoch und trug sie Richtung Bett.

Hermine umschlang seinen Oberkörper so fest, sodass ihm nicht anderes übrig blieb, als sich mit ihr auf dem Arm, rückwärts auf das Bett fallen zu lassen. Hilflos ausgeliefert krallte sich Hermine ihre Beute und setzte sich auf seine Lenden und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich lange.

Ihre warmen Hände glitten über seinen kühlen nackten Oberkörper und sie fing an, mit dem warmen Finger seine fast verblassten Narben entlang zu fahren. An seiner Brust stoppte sie und neigte ihren Kopf über seinen Hals und begann ihn sanft zu küssen. An einer Stelle hielt sie inne, und er merkte nur wie ihre warme Zunge an einer Stelle kreisende Bewegungen durchführte, bevor sie anfing gierig zu saugen. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie, als sie merkte das Severus mit seiner kalten Hand ihren Rücken hinunter fuhr und kurz vor ihrem Steiß stoppte. Er begann sie leicht zu kratzen als er mit den Fingern eine Art Massage begann. Er drehte sich langsam, sodass sie von ihm herunter rutschte und sie auf dem Rücken lag. Ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen hingen ihr im Gesicht und sie quietschte vor Vergnügen, als diese ihren Hals berührten.

Es war ein reiner Machtkampf zwischen den beiden, wer wohl als erster kapitulierte und den anderen um Erlösung bat. Langsam spürte jeder die Lust des anderen und Severus ließ seine Zunge auf Wanderschaft gehen und Hermine atmete immer schneller. Mit kreisender Zunge glitt er über ihren Körper, der sich ihm lustvoll entgegen stemmte.

„Ich kapituliere", stöhnte Hermine lustvoll, doch so leicht machte er es ihr nicht.

Langsam glitt seine Zunge in Richtung Schambein, doch verweigerte er ihr jegliche Erlösung. Seine Zunge umkreiste ihr Zentrum doch drang er nicht in ihr ein. Seine Zunge umkreiste ihren Leib wie ein Tiger, der seine Beute zur Strecke bringen will und den passenden Moment abwartet.

Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten ihre Beine und Hermine bebte vor Verlangen. Voller Verlangen krallte sie sich in seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust.

„Du Teufelsbrut, nun mach schon!", flehte sie ihn an und sie erntete ein überlegendes Lachen.

Langsam kratze der Stolz an ihr und nach dem Motto Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung´ ging sie zur Offensive über. Sie versuchte einen Positionswechsel, doch wich er geschickt aus. Dieses Mal hatte sie chancenlos verloren.

„Gewonnen", flüsterte er zärtlich und spannte sie erneut auf die Folter.

Langsam glitt seine Zunge in ihr Zentrum und er fühlte das warme Innenleben in ihr. Spielerisch nach alter Slytherin Manier bewegte er seine Zunge wie eine Schlange und Hermine wurde immer unruhiger. Sie bewegte sich immer schneller und kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt hörte er auf. Er wartete einen Moment und begann erneut mit dem Spiel. Dies wiederholte er 2 mal, bis Hermine die Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Bitte, mein schwarzer Prinz", hauchte sie und stemmte ihn ihren Leib entgegen. Er beendete sein Spiel und drang in sie ein.

Eng umschlugen bäumten sie sich auf und Severus fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr schwitziges Haar. Hermine gab ihm einen langen Kuss und kämpfte mit ihrer Zunge sich den Weg zu der seinen frei. Sie krallte sich in seine Schulter und drückte ihren bebenden Oberkörper dicht an den seinen. Dann überkamen beide einen wellenartigen Lustschwall und er ergoss sich in ihr.

Erschöpft fielen sie beide in ihre Kopfkissen.

„Severus?", fragte Hermine erschöpft.

„Mh?", gab er tonlos zurück.

„Wir haben nicht verhütet.", stellte Hermine erschrocken fest.

Er wand sich ihr zu und blickte sie einen Augenblick an, dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und küsste sie auf ihren Mund.

„Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte er ihr mit einem Lächeln und bevor sie noch was sagen konnte, war er in ihren Armen eingeschlafen.


End file.
